Swinging Motions
by dreadilion
Summary: Gaara goes to Konoha to talk to Lee, but Lee comes to him when he least expects it. GaaLee. If you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen, so if you don't like boyxboy don't bother reading. Oneshot.


Gaara sat on the swing, pumping his legs to make it swing. He was in Konoha, for what appeared to be no reason, but he did have a reason. As a child, he had loved swings. He always sat on them, swinging and thinking, and now, at fourteen, he did the same. His legs pumped harder, pushing him toward the sky and letting him fall. His eyes closed, and his mind sorted through his memories, trying to find the one of five days ago.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Gaara sat beside the table in his home, watching Temari make tea. He watched her mix it and tip the cup towards her lips. As she did so, Gaara seemed to make up his mind about something. "Temari… Have you… Ever been in love?" He asked quietly. Temari's eyes widened and she choked on her tea.

"I don't know… I guess I am in love, right now." Gaara knew who she was talking about. That Shikamaru from the Leaf Village, whom she had saved two years ago. Gaara set up another question in his mind, and it seemed to float to his lips. "How do you know… when you're in love?" Temari looked at him over her teacup, thinking over her reply. "Well… For me, my heart beats faster and my stomach fills with butterflies." She replied, her cheeks tinting a slight pink.

Gaara knew the feeling, and he made to sit up. Before he could, his sister said, "Who do you think you're in love with?" Gaara knew who he was in love with. He couldn't stop thinking about the raven-haired individual, who had nearly defeated him. Any time that he wasn't focused completely on something else, he was thinking about the green-clad individual.

Gaara stood up, pulling his sandals over his feet and slinging his gourd over his shoulder. "Lee." He replied to his sister quietly. As he left, he heard Temari squealing and giggling about how cute it was that Gaara had his first love.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Even now, as he pumped the swing higher and higher, the bowl-cut boy was still on his mind. Gaara was so immersed in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard someone approach and sit on the swing next to his until that person said, "Hello, Gaara-sama." Gaara eyes would have widened a fraction if they were open, but instead he nodded and quietly said, "Hello, Lee-san."

The two boys swung in silence for about a minute until the older boy commented, "Do you remember that game that people played as children, the one where if their swings swung in unison five times, the two people would have to kiss?" Gaara opened his eyes and stared questioningly at Lee. Lee just pointed to their swings, swinging in unison.

Lee started to sing the song. "Double date five times, you'll have to kiss the bride. One, two, three, four, five." Lee smiled broadly at Gaara, and jumped off of his swing.

Gaara was in shock, though it didn't show. Lee wanted to kiss him? He obviously did, or else he wouldn't have commented or sang the dumb song, which was now his favorite song.

All of his thoughts had occurred in a millisecond, and he jumped off of his swing. Both hesitated, not knowing a way to go about kissing each other.

Lee looked at Gaara, several inches below him, seeing for the first time what Gaara was. Gaara was a person, with feelings, even though they were slightly pent-up. Gaara was hesitating, just like the person with feelings that he was.

Touching his fingertips to Gaara's face, Lee leaned down so they were even heights and touched his lips softly to Gaara's. Gaara kissed him back, not with aggression, like Lee had expected, but more with a kind gentleness.

Gaara's hands found lee's hair, and they twisted their way in, clamping Lee into Gaara.

The two broke apart, Lee smiling, not as big of a broad grin, but more of a small smile. Gaara permitted himself a small smile. Gaara's beast inside of him was peaceful for once, letting Gaara enjoy his moment of pleasure. "I love you, Gaara-sama." Lee whispered. "I love you, Lee-san." Gaara replied instantly.


End file.
